Synchronicity
by Huicergo Montediesberg
Summary: Tanpa tujuan dan arah yang pasti. Hanya bayangan yang menjadi tumpuanku berdiri. Mencoba untuk mencari pecahan di dalam hatiku, aku pun tetap berkelana. Senyummu membakar pikiranku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah mencarimu, wahai adik kembarku, Rin. Synchrony 3 is update. RnR? / Attentention: Video SYNCHRONICITY 3 - REQUIEM of THE SPINNING WORLD is out on YOUTUBE.
1. Synchrony 1: Character's Introducing

**Fic VOCALOID saya akhirnya di Publish…  
>Dalam Fic ini saya memilih pasangan 'Twincest' satu-satunya di VOCALOID, yakni Len and Rin.<strong>

**Entah kenapa ingin membuat 'song fic multichap' saat beberapa kali mendengar lagu ini…  
>Saat lagu ini Len terlihat begitu dewasa dan… tambah keren pastinya!<strong>

**Judul 'Tragedy song' sama dengan judul Fic ini.  
><strong>**Jika ada kesamaan cerita atau pengambilan tema fic dengan Author yang sudah lama mendiami fandom VOCALOID, itu hanya kesalahan kecil semata.  
>Tidak ada kerja sama dengan Author lain dalam pengerjaan Fic ini.<strong>

**So, langsung baca saja, ya…**

**Douzo!**

**.**

**.**

**Di sebuah tempat…**

**Tepatnya di sebuah kota –di****pegunungan –yang damai nan sejahtera, penduduk yang ramah dan anak-anak yang ceria dengan tawanya yang riang selalu senantiasa menghiasi kota kecil tersebut…**

**Tapi****,**** semuanya itu lenyap secara tidak diduga dan sangat sempurna saat sebuah cerita dengan tragedi melanda kota tersebut, ketika sebuah keluarga di kota ****itu**** –yang hanya terdiri dari seorang janda karena ditinggal sendiri karena suaminya telah tiada dengan ke dua anak kembarnya, kedatangan sekelompok orang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya mengambil salah satu dari anak kembarnya…**

**Tragedi ini menyebar secara luas di seluruh pelosok kota… **

**Tragedi ini adalah…**

"SYNCHRONICITY"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**© VOCALOID  
>LenRin Fic<strong>

**.**

**. **

**Disclaimer****:  
>Yamaha Corporation<br>Crypton Ltd.**

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>S<strong>Y**N**C**H**R**O**N**I**C**I**T**Y  
>Huicergo Montediesberg™<br>("This story is MINE")  
>("I'm just borrow the character from Yamaha Corp. and Crypton Ltd.")<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Drama, Tragedy, Crime, with a slight Romance of Family<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T+<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading and Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**Synchrony 1**

**Character's Introducing Prolog**

**.**

Di atas sebuah tebing bebatuan dengan satu pohon besar terlihat seorang anak muda berambut kuning _honey blond-_nya yang menari-nari ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan lincahnya akibat angin yang berhembus dengan tenang di sekelilingnya, rambutnya yang agak panjang diikat satu ke belakang, walaupun hanya terikat sedikit dari rambutnya, tetapi setidaknya tidak membuat pemuda yang satu ini kegerahan karena panas teriknya matahari walaupun sudah terlindung lebatnya pohon yang rindang.

Dia mengenakan baju berwarna putih dengan kerah tinggi menutupi leher jenjangnya dan tanpa lengan sehingga memperlihatkan bagian lengan dan pundaknya yang putih porselen, ditambah dengan jaket berlengan buntung berwarna hitam legam dengan bulu berwarna cokelat muda –yang terlihat halus- di setiap sisi tudung jaketnya. Dan tidak lupa sebuag _ring_ putih yang melingkari bagian lengan kiri atasnya.

Bagian kakinya yang panjang di tutupi dengan celana kain berwarna putih –yang sama putihnya dengan baju yang menutupi tubuhnya –panjang sehingga menutupi semua kulit putih porselen kakinya. Dan tidak ketinggalan juga sepatu _boots_ yang tingginya hingga di bawah lututnya berwarna hitam ke cokelatan yang mempunyai model tali sepatu yang ia ikat saling bersilangan –hingga membentuk huruf 'x' yang banyak sampai sisi atas _boots_ –di depan tulang keringnya sehingga celana panjang yang ia kenakan sekarang berada di dalam tinggi sepatunya, yang senantiasa menjadi pelindung kakinya kemanapun ia melangkah.

Pemuda ini terlihat sangat menikmati angin yang berhembus di setiap bulu-bulu halus yang menggelitik di bagian wajahnya, matanya tertutup rapat sehingga mungkin orang yang melihatnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pemuda berambut kuning ini sedang tertidur dengan polosnya.

"Aku akan menemukanmu…" Itulah kata yang membuat bibirnya yang tadi diam sekarang bergerak walau hanya sedikit. Perlahan kelopak matanya membuka seakan ingin menunjukkan bola mata –seperti permata berwarna green pearl –nya yang indah dan tenang.

Lalu dengan gesit dan gagahnya pemuda itu berdiri seakan mamperlihatkan kepada semua badannya yang tinggi nan ideal yang _**mungkin**_ dapat membuat semua wanita jatuh hati dan laki-laki lain sirik setengah mati. Matanya yang indah dan tenang itu menerawang sejauh-jauhnya dan ia bergumam kecil, "Alunan nada indah itu lagi…" Sekelebat rasa penyesalan, khawatir, dan kebimbangan menjadi satu dalam raut wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dilain tempat –didalam sebuah gua batu –tertangkap sesosok gadis cantik, berkulit putih porselen dan 'mungkin' separas dengan pemuda tadi dan juga mempunyai rambut berwarna sama.

Ia mengenakan gaun _ehm…_ atau sebut saja _long dres_ berwarna putih bersih yang bergantung dengan seutas tali yang tentunya juga berwarna putih di atas pundaknya, terdapat –mungkin –kain tipis dan kecil berwarna putih yang mengelilingi lengan atasnya, yang entah itu sebuah tanda atau aksesoris semata.

Kakinya tidak ia tutupi dengan alas apapun sehingga memperlihatkan kakinya yang mulus tersebut. Terdapat sebuah gelang kaki dengan banyak lonceng kecil di pergelangan kaki sebelah kirinya seakan bernyanyi saat ia melangkahkan kakinya kemanapun ia pergi. Dan terlihat kalung dengan liontin '_G clef_' menggantung di lehernya. Dan _juga_ terdapat ring berwarna putih yang berada di lengan kanan atasnya.

Paras mukanya menggambarkan bahwa gadis tersebut sangat lelah, sekilas terdapat kantung mata di bagian bawah matanya. Bola matanya berwarna sama dengan pemuda itu, Green pearl, tetapi terlihat _**sangat**_ sayu dan tidak cerah, seakan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menopang beban yang sangat berat di punggung, pikiran, dan badannya. '_Sangat rapuh' _itulah yang ada di pikiran semua orang jika melihat gadis itu secara langsung.

"Aku harus tetap bernyanyi seumur hidupku, karena ini semua adalah '_takdirku'_…" senyum kecil yang terlihat _terpaksa_ terlintas di bibirnya yang mungil, seperti mengatakan bahwa ucapan di bibirnya lain dengan ucapan, –_**bukan**___–teriakan di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam seperti meneriakan '_Siapa saja… seseorang… __**tolong aku!**__'_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'… _Seseorang… __**tolong aku!**_' Dengan reflek pemuda itu menengok wajahnya ke segala arah, matanya mencari-cari sesuatu yang membuat dia merasa terpanggil. "Apa cuma perasaanku saja ya..?" sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Sebaiknya aku pulang..." kepalanya ia arahkan lurus ke depan kearah Barat mata angin. "Matahari tampaknya juga ingin beristirahat." Senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Dengan perlahan ia menuruni bukit bebatuan tinggi yang tadi ia panjati dengan mulus karena sudah terbiasa. Sesampainya di bawah ia lanjuti dengan berjalan kaki untuk menuju kota tempat tinggalnya dan _tempat kelahirannya_.

Langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu rumah kecil yang bersih. "Pasti aku bakal dimarahi sama _orang__tua_ itu lagi," Sambil memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas panjang pemuda itu pun dengan mantap membuka matanya dan membuka pintu tersebut, Lalu…

**SYUUUUTTT!**

**BRAAKK!**

Dengan lincahnya pemuda itu berjongkok seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan menyambut kehadiran ia pertama kali. Buku –ya, buku yang setebal 5cm lebih melayang dan akan mengenai wajah sempurnanya jika ia tidak menghindar untuk mencegah wajahnya terkena lemparan tersebut.

"LEEEENNNNN! DARI MANA SAJA KAU INI! HAH?" teriakan itu bergema ke seluruh rumah tersebut, bahkan mungkin terdengar hingga keluar, bikin malu saja. Teriakan ini berasal dari seorang lelaki yang sudah setengah baya yang terlihat menonjolkan tiga siku di kepalanya –Jika ini adalah sebuah anime –dengan pakaiannya yang lusuh.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu –yang dikenal ternyata bernama kecil Len ini diam sebentar dengan tampang stoic-nya. "Hah? Ada apa?" Dengan santainya Len menjawab atau mungkin lebih tepatnya bertanya kembali teriakan pertanyaan yang lelaki itu lemparkan.

"AKU BERTANYA KEPADAMU , SEKARANG KAU MALAH MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU DENGAN PERTANYAANMU? APAKAH ITU SOPAN?" teriak sang kakek yang volume teriakannya sudah diperkecil sedikitnya dua oktaf.

"Hah? Nggak." Dengan santainya ia menjawab dengan tampang seperti tidak mempunyai dosa dan dengan tegapnya ia berjalan mendekati kakek-nya tersebut. "Maafkan aku, Kek. Aku pulang telat." Len membungkukan badannya sedalam-dalamnya si hadapan kakeknya.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang sang kakek, dan dengan rasa iba kakek tersebut mengulurkan tangannya ke atas punggung 'cucu'nya untuk menegakkan kembali badan-nya yang membungkuk. "Kamu ini Len… Dari dulu nggak pernah berubah. Kau tahu? Kakek khawatir setengah mati, takut jika ada apa-apa yang terjadi padamu." Mata sang kakek menatap mata indah Len sangat dalam sehingga menggerakkan hati Len untuk memeluk kerabat dekat satu-satunya itu.

GREP! Dipeluk seerat-eratnya kakek-nya yang sudah tua itu. "Tenang saja, Kek… Aku sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi Pemuda yang pemberani dan kuat seperti keinginan kakek. Aku akan selalu melindungi kakek dan…" Len berhenti sebentar untuk mencari-cari kata yang tepat samba melepaskan pelukannya dari sang kakek, "A… _**Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri**_**.**" Senyuman tulus Len terukir jelas di bibirnya, tetapi pancaran mata-nya menyatakan hal yang berbeda dari maksud senyumannya itu.

Kakek-nya yang merasa aneh dengan pernyataan kalimat terakhir Len, tambah merasa khawatir dibuatnya. "Kau tak pandai berbohong Len… Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kakek?" Tanya sang kakek yang dimana kalimat terakhirnya seperti menginterogasi Len.

"Hahaha… tidak ada apa-apa kok, kek. Sudah ya, aku…" saat Len bangkit berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah tangga menuju ke lantai atas, tiba-tiba…

**GREP!**

"Kau tak ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada kakek-mu ini, Len?" tangan kanan sang kakek memegang tangan kiri Len yang secara reflek Len juga membalikkan badannya kearah sang kakek.

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin menceritakannya, kek… Hanya saja sekarang kurang tepat untuk berbagi dengan kakek." Tepat seperti pernyataan sang kakek, Len tidak pintar berbohong, wajahnya sangat mengekspresikan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dada dan pikirannya sekarang.

"Haahhh… baiklah jika sekarang kau tidak ingin berbagi bercerita kepada kakekmu ini." Tangan sang kakek dengan perlahan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Len. "Tapi ingat ya… Berjanjilah pada kakek bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan menceritakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang ini." Kakek pun tersenyum kepada Len, cucu satu-satunya itu.

"Tentu. Suatu hari nanti aku akan menceritakan semua nya pada kakek." Len membungkuk singkat sekali lagi, lalu berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua rumahnya yang dimana terdapat kamar tidurnya.

Mata kakek tersebut hanya bisa melihat punggung cucunya itu yang sedang menaiki tangga dengan tampang wajah yang merasa iba. "Semoga saja kau tidak berusaha untuk mencari tahu tentang masa lalumu, Len…" gumam pelan sang kakek lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya, Len menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk dan memandang lurus keatas dan langit-langit kamarnya yang menjadi batasan terawangannya. "Entah kenapa... belakangan ini perasaanku jadi aneh, dan tadi aku bermimpi melihat sesosok gadis –yang berambut sama denganku, tapi hanya terlihat punggungnya saja," Len menghela nafasnya yang kesekian kalinya sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Aku ingin mandi dulu…" ia bangkit dari kasurnya lalu langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

**CSSSSSHHHHH!**

Bunyi air hangat jatuh ke atas lantai kamar mandi saat ia memutar keran _shower_ tersebut, dan sekarang air tersebut sukses membuat lantai yang tadi kering itu basah seketika.

Rambut dan tubuhnya yang sekarang tidak tertutupi sehelai kain pun perlahan dijelajahi oleh air yang mengalir dari atas kepalanya, atau lebih tepatnya shower.

Air tersebut seperti sedang membantu Len melepaskan segenap pikiran yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan dan juga senantiasa merenggangkan ototnya yang menegang.

'_Mimpi… perasaan aneh… suara minta tolong… alunan nada… satu hal yang pasti, aku seperti tidak asing mendengar suara-suara itu…'_

**DEG!**

Reflek untuk kesekian kali lagi, pupil mata Len mengecil dan kelopak matanya membuka selebar-lebarnya, jantungnya berdebar hebat tak karuan, kepalanya pusing sehingga Len hampir kehilangan keseimbangan badannya jika ia tidak mencoba memegang tembok di sekitarnya dengan cepat.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Uap air panas keluar dari mulut Len yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafas dan deru jantungnya yang semakin tidak beraturan. Dan berusaha untuk mencari keran untuk mematikan _shower_nya yang masih terus membasahi tubuhnya yang mulai sedikit gemetar dan panas itu.

Perlahan hembusan nafas Len menjadi agak normal dan deru jantungnya tidak berdetak cepat seperti sebelumnya. Sepertinya Len sudah dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Aku **harus** mencari tahu! **Harus**!"

Ucap Len sambil memakai handuk dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar mandi –saksi bisunya –untuk mengenakan pakaian tidurnya, beristirahat yang cukup dan bangun di pagi hari dengan tanpa kekurangan tidur untuk mencari tahu apa yang ingin ia ketahui.

**.**

**.**

Di suatu ruangan dalam goa batu yang ditemani dengan cahaya hijau muda yang terang menembus ke dalam goa tersebut terlihat seorang wanita yang mengenakan topeng yang menutupi mata di wajahnya. Ia berdiri entah apa yang dilihat di depannya sembil memegang sebuah tongkat berwarna kuning emas dengan beberapa hiasan menggantung diatasnya.

Rambutnya yang panjang sewarna dengan cahaya yang berada di sekelilingnya yaitu hijau muda terang diikat dua oleh pita berwarna hitam dan merah. Mengenakan baju seperti gaun berwarna hitam dan abu-abu, tetapi memiliki model yang unik, dan sepertinya pakaian khusus.

"Bernyanyilah sampai kau tak mampu lagi untuk mengalunkan nada dari mulutmu, sedikitpun." ucap wanita berambut sangat panjang itu dengan tampang datarnya.

_**~Synchronicity~**_

**Tsutzuku**

**To Be Continued…**

**Jakarta, 26 Desember 2011 (12.01 WIB)**

**Curcol and Bacot's Room**** :**

**Bagaimana fic VOCALOID saya ini?  
>Membosankan? Menyedihkan? Mengecewakan?<strong>

**Ini adalah fic Kedua saya setelah NARUTO yang saya publish di FFN.  
>Semoga dapat menemani anda dalam melepas Stress setelah membaca fic ini.<br>Tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan kaena tidak ada bahan yang ingin dibicarakan.**

**Akhir kata,  
>Terima kasih kepada Silent Readers(SiDers) yang telah membaca fic ini, semoga dapat berkenan di hati para penghuni fandom VOCALOID sekalian.<br>Anda dapat mengkritik, menyarankan, atau apalah kepada saya.**

**Jika berkenan, boleh meminta Review nya?  
>Review anda sekalian sangat berarti demi kemajuan dan masa depan fic ini.<strong>

**Thanks for Reading 'Synchronicity'!  
>Sampai jumpa di 'Synchrony' berikutnya!<br>(Jika menurut anda fic ini tidak jelek)  
>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	2. Synchrony 2: That Character's Flashback

**Fict Synchronicity kembali hadir di hadapan kalian semua!  
>Entah sudah berapa bulan berlalu, aku tidak mengitunginya satu persatu.<strong>

**Hmm... Kenapa para pebaca fandom Vocaloid jarang memberi review, ya? Padahal pembacanya lumayan banyak, lho!  
>Aku juga tidak tahu fict ini banyak disukai atau tidak sama sekali, dan berkenan dihati para pembaca atau tidak.<br>Sekali lagi, boleh meminta review nya? Tolonglah untuk menghargai usaha sang Author untuk membuat fict ini. Jangan hanya kepadaku, tapi kepada yang lainnya.  
>Bagi yang tidak mempunyai aku di FFN ini dapat me-review juga, kok.<br>**_**So, There are not a problem, right?**_

**Tanpa basa-basi lagi,**

**Douzo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**© VOCALOID  
>LenRin Fic<strong>

**.**

**. **

**Disclaimer****:  
>Yamaha Corporation<br>Crypton**** Co.**** Ltd.**

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>S<strong>Y**N**C**H**R**O**N**I**C**I**T**Y  
>Huicergo Montediesberg™<br>("This story is MINE")  
>("I'm just borrow the character from Yamaha Corp. and Crypton<strong>** Co.**** Ltd.")**

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Drama, Tragedy, Crime, with a slight Romance of Family<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T+<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading and Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**Synchrony 2**

**That Character's Flashback**

**.**

Matahari mulai naik ke takhtanya di atas langit dan bersiap untuk melakukan tugas setiap harinya. Sinar matahari perlahan masuk ke dalam sebuah jendela yang berada di kamar, tepatnya di samping kasur pemuda berambut kuning—yang kita kenal dengan nama Len—mulai menerangi kamar yang tadinya gelap tersebut. Sinar matahari seakan-akan menyuruh Len untuk bangun dan mengingatkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada hari ini.

Perlahan kelopak mata Len terbuka seperti ingin memperlihatkan warna bola mata _green pearl_ yang bagaikan permata nan indah itu. Len pun dengan sigap bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya yang masih kusut ini.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandinya Len langsung mengambil pakaiannya yang berada di dalam lemari, lalu mengenakannya di tubuhnya itu. Dengan gesit, ia mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya dan membawanya turun ke lantai satu rumahnya. Menuruni tangga satu persatu dan langsung menuju ruang makan yang dimana sudah ia tebak kakeknya sedang menata makanan di atas meja untuk sarapan mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi, Kek!" sapa Len dengan senyumannya yang menawan, dan sekali lagi, pasti membuat wanita yang melihatnya terkepar tak berdaya atau berteriak histeris tidak jelas yang hanya merusak gendang telinga setiap orang yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Len!" sapa sang kakek dengan ukiran senyum ceria di wajahnya.

"Hmm… Sepertinya makanan pagi ini terasa enak dari aroma makanannya yang harum," ucap Len sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma makanan tersebut dengan mata yang terpejam seakan-akan ia terbawa ke dunia yang penuh dengan makanan enak.

**KRUYUUUUKK~~**

Hening.

"Ahahahahaha…" Mereka berdua tertawa lepas, sang kakek tertawa karena lucu mendengar suara perut cucunya yang lapar, sedangkan Len tertawa karena malu karena suara perutnya terdengar dan memang salah satu jalan yang dipilih Len adalah tertawa, baik disengaja maupun tidak.

"Sudahlah…" Kakek menarik kursi makan dan duduk dengan nyaman. "Ayo, kita makan selagi masih hangat."

Len tersenyum bahagia. "Baiklah… Kurasa perutku juga sudah memberontak ingin diberi makan." Susul Len sambil menarik bangku dan duduk berhadapan dengan kursi sang kakek.

"Sebelum makan ayo kita berdoa… mengucap syukur apa yang sudah terhidang di atas meja ini." ajak kakek tua itu kepada Len yang hanya dijawab sebuah anggukkan yang menyatakan bahwa ia setuju.

Kemudian keduanya melekatkan kedua tangannya menjadi satu dan menunduk, lalu bibir dari Len mengucapkan, "Tuhan terima kasih atas kebutuhan setiap hari yang telah Kau sediakan bagi kami, sebentar lagi kami akan makan, berkatilah makanan yang telah tersedia bagi kami agar dapat menjadi kekuatan bagi kami dalam segala hal yang akan kami lalui hari ini. Hanya di dalam nama-Mu kami berdoa dan mengucap syukur. Haleluya. Amin."

"SELAMAT MAKAN!"

Dengan tidak sabar, Len langsung menyambar sumpit dan semangkuk nasinya dan melahap makanannya dengan sangat antusias. Sang kakek yang melihat kelakuan cucunya itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil melanjutkan acara makannya.

Menit demi menitpun berlalu dengan begitu cepat dan tidak terasa bahwa kedua manusia yang sedari tadi duduk dan makan dengan lahap sudah menyelesaikan semua makanan yang tadi di hidangkan.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya raut wajah Len pun tampak seperti orang yang sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengawali pembicaraan ini kepada sang kakek.

Pada akhirnya, Len pun sudah seperti orang yang siap dengan kata-katanya. "Kakek, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Len dengan tampang polos dan penasaran akan jawaban yang nanti akan di respon oleh sang kakek.

"Hmmm… Tentu cucu-ku, kenapa tidak?" Ekspresi di wajahnya masih belum berubah.

"Siapa orangtuaku, Kek?" Raut wajah sang kakek berubah drastis menjadi terkejut luar biasa. Belum ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut sang kakek, ia sudah di lontari banyak pertanyaan dari cucu-nya itu. "Siapa namanya? Bagaimana rupanya? Kemana mereka pergi, Kek?"

Wajah sang kakek menjadi pucat karena kebingungan mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan tersebut. "Ehm… Len… Ke-…" Belum lama bicara, omongan sang kakek langsung dipotong oleh pertanyaan Len yang berikutnya "Dan… apakah aku mempunyai saudara kandung?"

"Len! Sudah jangan bertanya kepada kakek seperti itu!" bentak sang kakek karena prustasi dan tertekan dengan pertanyaan Len secara mendadak dan beruntun itu.

"Kenapa, Kek… Bukankah aku sudah berjanji kepada kakek bahwa aku akan menceritakan apa yang sedang kupikirkan kemarin malam, dan kakek sendiri yang penasaran ingin mengetahuinya? Dan sekaranglah '_**suatu hari'**_ yang tepat untuk menceritakan semua yang ada di dalam pikiranku." Suara Len makin lama makin meninggi 1 oktaf, entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak.

Sang kakek terpaku akibat pembicaraan Len yang nadanya semakin lama semakin mendesaknya itu. "Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu, Len… Jika kau tahu maka kau pasti akan memilih jalan yang rumit dan berbahaya bagi hidup mu, karena aku sangat mengetahui sifatmu itu dari dulu." jelas sang kakek dengan pandangan mata memohon agar si pemuda bermata _Green Pearl_ itu mengerti apa yang kakeknya ini maksudkan.

Sayangnya, semuanya tidak seperti harapan mata sang kakek yang terpancar ke dalam mata pemuda berambut kuning itu. "Kenapa? Kenapa kakek tidak ingin menceritakan semuanya kepadaku?" Kedua tangan Len yang putih itu terkepal sehingga yang terlihat bukan lagi berwarna putih, tetapi mulai memerah karena terkepal begitu erat.

Sang kakek tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya dengan tatapan kasihan tertuju pada Len.

"Kumohon, Kek… beritahukan segalanya kepadaku. Aku sangat membutuhkan informasi ini untuk mencari '_**kebenaran**_' yang ada." Kegeraman mulai terlihat di wajah Len yang sedang tetunduk dan dengan kedua tangannya yang masih terkepal erat di atas meja.

Selang beberapa waktu untuk berpikir akhirnya sang kakek pasrah dengan kondisi yang ada. Sang kakek mengawali pembicaraan, "Hhh… baiklah kakek akan menceritakan semuanya. Saat dimana kau baru dilahirkan, dan juga saat _tragedi_ itu berlangsung, ya... _tragedi __**Synchronicity**__**.**_"

**.**

**.**

. : | FLASHBACK : START | : .

Malam hari, dimana saat rembulan bersinar dengan sekuat tenaga agar dapat menyinari bagian bumi yang mulai gelap, juga dialami oleh seorang wanita –tanpa dampingan suami-nya yang tengah sekuat tenaga melahirkan anaknya yang ia kandungi selama sembilan bulan lamanya. Teriakan, keringat, air mata, dan darah lah yang hanya mengisi sebuah ruangan itu. Yah, ruangan bersalin.

"AAAARRRGGGHH! Hah... hah…hah..." Suara yang dihasilkan dari mulut perempuan itu.

"Ayo, Nyonya Kagamine, sebentar lagi anak anda akan keluar!" kata sang bidan untuk menyemangati wanita itu, dan hanya di respon oleh senyuman lemah.

"Hah… hah… hah… AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Suara kesakitan yang menggema di ruangan tersebut disusul oleh suara baru di ruangan itu

"OOEEKK! OOEEEKKK!" Suara pertama yang dihasilkan oleh mulut mungil anak tanpa dosa tersebut.

Sepercik senyum kebahagiaan tersirat dalam wajah sang bidan. "Selamat, Nyonya Kagamine! Bayi anda sehat dan normal!" Bayi tersebut diberi kepada suster di sebelah bidan untuk membersihkan bayi tersebut dari darah sang ibu. "Anak pertama anda seorang laki-laki… dan tampan." Sebuah pujian dari suster kepada wanita lemah tersebut.

Lalu bidan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Baik Nyonya Kagamine, sekarang tinggal satu lagi." Bidan bersiap-siap pada posisinya. Dan lagi hanya direspon oleh wanita lemah tersebut.

"Unngghhh… Hah… hah… AAAARRRGGHHH!" Perjuangan sang ibu untuk melahirkan anaknya dengan bersimbah darah dan pastinya dengan taruhan nyawa.

Hanya selang beberapa menit anak kedua pun lahir. "OOEEEEKKK! OOEEEKKK!" Suara anak kedua wanita lemah yang baru lahir tanpa dosa itu.

"Selamat untuk kedua kalinya Nyonya Kagamine, anak kedua anda perempuan, sehat, dan normal!" Sambil memberikan anak yang bermandikan darah ibunya kepada suster yang lainnya untuk dibersihkan darah itu dari tubuh sang bayi.

Terlihat di wajah sang ibu senyum kebahagiaan. "Boleh 'kah aku melihat kedua anakku?" Mata memohon tertuju kepada bidan.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi setelah kita menyelesaikan persalinan ini terlebih dahulu." Tangan bidan mulai mengambil beberapa peralatan untuk menyelesaikan persalinan yang penuh dengan perjuangan tersebut. Dan wanita—yang kita ketahui dipanggil Nyonya Kagamine ini hanya mengangguk lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah waktu berjalan—atau bahkan berlari, kedua suster yang beberapa waktu lalu sedang membersihkan atau bahkan lebih tepatnya memandikan kedua bayi—yang baru lahir ke dunia ini—datang dengan masing-masing satu bayi digendongan mereka dengan senyuman yang biasa mereka berikan kepada pasien yang lainnya.

"Ini anak Anda Nyonya Kagamine. Semoga anak Anda menjadi anak yang berbakti kepada orangtuanya." ucapnya sambil meletakkan bayi tersebut di atas badan ibunya.

"Terima kasih banyak suster." Hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat dikatakan wanita itu karena terlalu bahagianya. Lalu, suster pun menjawab ucapan wanita itu lalu pergi meninggalkan wanita tersebut berdua—eh bukan, lebih tepatnya bertiga dengan anak kembarnya itu.

Wanita tersebut memapah dan menatap anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang yang terpancar di wajahnya yang cantik. "Kalian berdua akan menjadi anak yang luar biasa, pintar, sopan, dan saling membantu satu sama lain." Tangannya membelai kepala kedua anaknya dengan hati-hati dan lembut. Kemudian…

**BRAAKK!**

Wanita tersebut terkejut setengah mati. "Anakku, bagaimana persalinannya?" Dengan suara tinggi yang tetap terkesan berat menggema terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu secara kasar.

"Ayah! Kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dahulu, aku jadi terkejut, 'kan?" celetuk wanita –yang sekarang sudah menjadi ibu itu, dan pastinya bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi.

Malu, lelaki itu hanya bisa menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Oh, hahahaha… maaf, maaf, habisnya ayah khawatir sekali padamu... maaf ya, ayah tidak bisa ada di sampingmu saat kau sedang dalam kondisi tersulit." Wajah lelaki—yang ternyata kakek dari kedua anak kembar tersebut menunduk karena merasa bersalah kepada putri semata wayangnya itu.

Dengan tampang bingung wanita itu menjawab, "Sudahlah untuk apa ayah meminta maaf," Perlahan wanita itu membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Yang terpentingkan ayah sudah datang kesini untuk menjengukku dan rela meninggalkan pekerjaan ayah yang menumpuk. Aku sangat senang!" Terukir senyuman yang paling manis di bibirnya.

Semburat merah muncul dibagian wajah sang ayah. "Oh, hahahaha… Tak kusangka walau kau sudah menjadi seorang ibu, kau tetap cantik dan manis."

Mendengar hal itu dari ayahnya, wajah wanita itu langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah, walaupun tidak sebanyak ayahnya. "Te-Tentu saja karena aku 'kan anak ayah." Pipinya dikembungkan sebulat-bulatnya, membuat ia tampak lebih lucu.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah… Sekarang aku ingin melihat wajah kedua cucuku yang baru datang ke dunia ini." Dengan santai ia pun menghampiri putrinya yang sedang duduk di atas kasur.

"Ini… mereka lucu 'kan?" Sambil mengangkat anaknya agar ayah dari wanita itu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Iya mereka sangat lucu… sangat mirip dengan kedua orangtuanya." ucap ayahnya ragu pada kalimat terakhirnya takut menyinggung perasaan putrinya.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum sedih. "Andaikan 'dia' ada disini, pasti ia akan senang sekali." Tanpa disadari mata perempuan tersebut mengeluarkan zat cair dari matanya.

Melihat itu sang ayah langsung memecahkan keheningan yang sejenak itu. "Ah! Tapi 'kan 'suami'mu meninggal karena ia merelakan nyawanya bagi kita semua. Jika tidak ada dia, mungkin desa kita tidak akan selamat dari serbuan—dari orang-orang yang mau menguasai kota kita tanpa sebab itu." Ayahnya meyakinkan putrinya yang **mungkin** telah menangis.

Tangan perempuan itu mulai bergerak untuk menghapus zat cair—yang berupa air mata—yang telah membuat jejak di pipinya yang putih. "Aku tahu. Makanya aku, sebagai istrinya, bangga kepadanya." Mata wanita itu menuju kepada kedua anaknya yang tengah digendong oleh ayahnya. "Dan kuharap anaknya yang laki-laki mempunyai jiwa yang besar seperti dia..."

"Dan anaknya yang perempuan seperti ibunya." Potong sang ayah.

Hening.

"Hahahaha!" Suara tawa mereka menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Ya. Tawa mereka yang bebas… tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dengan '_suatu hal_' yang telah menunggu mereka di kemudian hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir sebulan sudah waktu sejak melahirkan itu berlalu. Kenyataan pahit yang akan dilihat dan dirasakan dengan hati yang tidak siap pun akan **terjadi**. Pagi-pagi sekali, saat semua penduduk kota kecil itu mulai beraktifitas dengan pekerjaan sehari-harinya, tiba-tiba datang tiga orang yang tidak dikenal dan tidak jelas asal-usulnya dengan memakai jubah hitam kelam—menutupi tubuhnya dari—kepala sampai kaki sehingga menarik perhatian semua penduduk kota tersebut.

**TAP TAP TAP****!**

"Siapa mereka?"

"Tampaknya mereka orang yang tidak baik,"

"Apakah mereka tamu salah satu penduduk kita?"

"Alangkah lebih baik tidak berurusan dengan mereka."

"Lihatlah mereka memakai jubah hitam yang menambah aura seram."

"Malang sekali nasib keluarga itu jika di datangi oleh mereka."

Berbagai macam celotehan keluar dari para penduduk yang membicarakan mereka dengan hanya melihat cara berpakaian mereka.

Pada akhirnya, langkah ketiga orang tersebut berhenti disalah satu rumah yang dimana terdapat seorang ayah dan anak perempuannya—yang baru saja melahirkan anaknya yang kembar hampir sebulan yang lalu.

Di dalam rumah tersebut, lebih tepatnya di ruang keluarga. "Tidurlah dengan tenang anakku sayang, ibu selalu berada disisimu."

**BRAAAAKKKK!**

"Apakah ini kediaman keluarga Kagamine?" tanya salah satu dari tiga orang itu.

"Siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian kesini?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan suara gemetar karena ketakutan telah menyelimuti dirinya sepenuhnya, ditambah lagi ia seorang diri karena ayahnya telah berangkat ke tempat biasanya ia melakukan 'suatu hal yang sangat diperlukan manusia untuk tetap hidup'.

"Ternyata benar ini rumah-_nya_. Kami akan mengambil salah satu dari anak kembarmu, lebih tepatnya yang perempuan."

Salah satu dari mereka yang lain melangkahkan kakinya hendak mengambil anak perempuannya.

"JANGAAAAANNN!" Perempuan itu mendorong kasar lelaki yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya dengan sekuat tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Cih. Hei kalian, tahan perempuan itu!"

"Baik!" Dengan mudahnya tangan kedua wanita ini pegang dengan erat—kiri dan kanan masing-masing satu orang.

"OOOEEEKK! OOOEEEKK!" Kegaduhan yang besar sukses membangunkan kedua anak mungil itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, tangan salah satu pria itu mulai mengendong anak perempuannya—yang entah dari mana mengetahui mana yang perempuan dan mana yang laki-laki.

"HENTIKAAANN! LEPASKAN TANGANKU! KUMOHON, JANGAN BAWA ANAKKU!" Dengan sangat histeris perempuan itu berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Perlahan, matanya mengeluarkan air mata yang sangat deras hingga membasahi pipinya.

"BERISIK!"

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan sukses di salah satu pipinya yang putih, hingga berhasil membuat pipinya sedikit berwarna merah akibat tamparan tersebut.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Perintah lelaki—yang menggendong anak perempuannya yang diduga adalah pemimpin mereka.

"JANGAAANNN!" larang wanita itu degan sekuat tenaga.

"Komandan! Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa dia menyebar luaskan kejadian ini kepada yang lainnya, dan penduduk akan melawan dan menyerang kita, termasuk… _**dia!**_" Ketiga orang itu merinding mendengar kata '_**dia**_' sedikit aura ketakutan menyelimuti mereka.

"Dan _**dia**_ pasti akan meledakan amarahnya dan kita bertiga akan dibun-"

"DIAM!" teriak sang komandan karena aura ketakutan yang menyelimutinya perlahan mulai menebal.

Sejenak, ia—komandan mereka—berpikir bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Pikirannya membawa ia teringat akan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh _**dia… **__'__jika siapapun yang mengetahui atau melihat 'aktifitas' yang kalian lakukan… __**BUNUHLAH!**__'_

Seringaian kecil muncul di mulut pria itu. "Maafkan aku nona—eh, bukan… _Nyonya Kagamine_." Wajahnya yang sedang ber-_deathglare_ itu terlihat meyeramkan, bukan, jujur—lebih tepatnya menambah kejelekan di wajahnya. Ia memberikan anak yang di tangannya kepada salah satu bawahannya.

"A-apa maksudmu untuk meminta maaf itu, hah?"

Mata pemimpin ketiga orang prajurit itu berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang sesuai dengan keinginannya, matanya terhenti tepat di atas meja yang pastinya terdapat benda yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Benda yang tajam, mengkilap, dan runcing di bagian ujung salah satu matanya… **Pisau, **ya,** pisau **tajamlah yang ada di dalam pikiran orang itu.

Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju meja yang ia lihat dan tangannya mengambil 'sesuatu' yang ia cari sedari tadi. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya. "Selamat tidur… _Nyonya Kagamine_."

Melihat tangan pria—yang memegang sebuah pisau, mulai menaikkan tangannya membelah angin yang ada, wanita itu membelalakan matanya selebar-lebarnya, _shock_ melihat apa yang telah ada di depannya.

Kematian. Ya, jurang kematian lah yang telah menunggunya… tepat di depan matanya.

**CRAAASSSHHH!**

Si Komandan tanpa segan-segan menancapkan pisau dapur yang sepertinya baru diasah—hingga sangat tajam itu tepat di jantung Nyonya Kagamine. _Li__q__uid_ berbau karat berwarna merah kental keluar tanpa aba-aba dan tidak terkendali dengan jumlah yang sangat berlebihan.

"Komandan! Sepertinya kita segera keluar dari sini sebelum ada orang yang melihat kita!" tukas seorang bawahannya dengan nada yang tidak teratur dan terdapat getaran ketakutan di dalam suaranya.

Tangan pria yang masih dilapisi cairan merah kental berbau khas tersebut mengambil taplak meja yang terbuat dari kain putih tanpa motif—polos, yang ada diruangan tidak terlalu besar itu untuk mengelap tangannya yang kotor.

"Ayo! _**Dia**_ sudah menunggu kedatangan kita kembali." Badannya ia balikkan ke arah pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk bergegas keluar dari rumah yang menjadi 'korban'nya itu. Kedua anak buahnya mengangguk sekali lalu langsung mengikuti komandannya dari belakang.

Salah satu anak buah yang tidak menggendong anak itu menengok kecil ke belakang. '_Kasihan sekali… Telah pulang ke__rumah Bapa di Sorga__,__ secara paksa._' Matanya tersirat belas kasihan yang begitu dalam. Setelah itu ia membenarkan kembali posisi kepalanya. Sekilas, rambutnya yang berwarna biru terlihat sedikit keluar dari jubahnya.

Sekarang tertinggal di dalam rumah tersebut sesosok tubuh wanita yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai rumah yang dingin, dengan darah yang terus mengalir tanpa henti dari jantungnya yang telah terkoyak sobek dengan posisi pisau masih menancap di jantungnya yang telah berhenti berdetak, yang mengakibatkan tubuh tersebut pucat, kaku, dan… dingin.

. : | FLASHBACK : END | : .

_**~Synchronicity~**_

**Tsutzuku**

**To Be Continue****d****…**

**CBR:**

**Saat ini sang Author sedang malas berbagi apapun.**

**So, langsung balasan review, ya?**

**U**chiha Akira: Terima kasih. Apakah benar feel nya terasa sekali? | Len dan Rin berada di tempat yang berbeda itu karena... Apakah di 'Synchrony 2' ini sudah tahu jawabannya? Semoga saja sudah. | Len tidak amnesia, kok. Tenang saja. | Karena kakeknya tidak ingin Len seperti pemuda yang berada di dalam bayangannya. | Masa lalu yang buruk... Sudah tahu, 'kan dalam 'Synchrony 2' ini? | Kalau masalah Rin... Masih RAHASIA, ya? | Mereka dipisah karena... sudah baca, 'kan? | Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka Reviewer yang banyak bertanya, itu tandanya dia Reviewer yang aktif. | Terima kasih atas sudah membaca dan me-review!

**G**ha mika chiiyamada: Tidak apa-apa, yang penting tida terpaksa, 'kan membacanya? Aku tidak memaksa harus membaca, kok. OK? | Iya, mereka berdua kembar. | Len tidak bisa mengingat... Bukan karena dia amnesia, lho. | Update sekilat fict SasuSaku? Hmm... pikir-pikir dulu, ya? | Terima kasih atas support, rasa penasaran, review, serta sudah membaca fict ini!

**K**arin Shawol: Dilanjutkan? Tentu bisa. Tapi sepertinya peminatnya sedikit karena aku melihat ada Author yang telah membuat fic yang bertema sama, jadi... update-ya pelan-pelan saja, ya? | Penasaran dengan endingnya? Ikuti terus ceritanya, ya? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu dan me-review!

**W**Xave: Terima kasih atas pujian dan telah menyukai fict VOCALOID ini. | Iya, ini sudah update, 'kan? | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**Baiklah, akhir kata...**

**Terima kasih sudah ingin membaca kelanjutan dari fict gaje ini, walau sudah ada Author yang mem-publish dengan tema yang sama!  
>Boleh minta review nya?<strong>

**Signatured,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	3. Synchrony 3: Time to Search

**Hiatus di fandom Vocaloid berkepanjangan dan tak menyangka sudah setengah tahun lebih aku tak meng-update fict ini karena sibuk di fandom asalku berada. Mungkin sudah ada yang lupa dengan jalan ceritanya, jadi kusarankan silakan untuk membaca ulang chap 2 atau mungkin dari chap 1.**

**Oh iya, sekadar info kalau video SYNCHRONICITY 3 sudah keluar yang diberi judul REQUIEM of THE SPINNING WORLD oleh sang pencipta. Silakan dilihat dan didengarkan lagunya.**

**Untuk ReiyKa, terima kasih sudah mengomentariku mengenai kepemilikan mengenai **_**storyline**_** dan hak cipta. Semoga hak cipta yang kutulis ini sudah benar. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Jika ada kesalahan, mohon dikoreksi kembali.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**Yamaha Corporation**** & ****Crypton**** Co.**** Ltd.****  
><strong>**© VOCALOID**

**S**Y**N**C**H**R**O**N**I**C**I**T**Y**

**Music and Lyrics in Video © HitoshizukuP & Yama  
>Illustration in Video © Suzunosuke<strong>**  
><strong>**Storyline in Fict © ****Huicergo Montediesberg**

**Genre****:  
>Drama, Tragedy, Crime, with a slight Romance of Family<strong>

**Rated****:  
>T+<strong>

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**Happy Reading and Enjoy it!**

**.**

**Synchrony 3**

**Time to Search**

Setelah berpanjang lebar menceritakan masa lalunya. Keheningan panjang terjadi di antara mereka. Sehingga suara kakeknya-lah yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Dan setelah kakek pulang ke rumah, kakek mendapati ibumu tergeletak begitu saja dengan ruangan yang berbau besi dan garam, –darah ibumu yang telah menggenangi sebagian lantai ruangan itu." Kata-kata kakek yang terucap panjang lebar akhirnya telah berakhir dengan akhir cerita yang menggenaskan.

"Itulah cerita menurut salah satu saksi mata yang melihatnya." tambah kakek.

Len menunduk hingga poninya yang panjang menutupi matanya dari pandangan sang kakek, "Jadi… aku memiliki orangtua yang baik? Dan…" Tangan Len mengepal erat –sangat erat hingga jarinya memerah dan tangannya bergetar. "seorang saudara kembar perempuan?" Len mendongakan kepalanya dan matanya menatap mata sang kakek sangat tajam.

Kakek Len yang belum pernah melihat kelakuan dan raut wajah Len yang seperti itu tersontak kaget. Perlahan air asam dari dalam tubuhnya keluar dan melewati pelipisnya. _'Aku belum pernah melihat wajah Len seperti ini… Apakah wajah Len saat marah seperti ini?'_ tanya Kakek kepada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Melihat kakeknya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan, Len mengganti pertanyaannya langsung ke tujuannya semula. "Dimana rumahku dulu? Aku ingin kesana untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa… bisa… kudapatkan." Perlahan tapi pasti kepalan tangan Len melemah dan ototnya kembali rileks seperti biasa. Dan matanya berubah menjadi melembut. Ia memikirkan apa kata yang tepat agar tidak membuat kakeknya '_shock_' mendadak seperti sebelumnya.

"Kek, aku tahu kakek sangat mengkhawatirkan ku… Menyayangi ku…" Len berusaha memilih-milih kata dipikirannya. "Tapi, apakah kakek tahu bahwa masih ada cucu kakek yang merindukan kasih sayang selain aku—kembaranku yang perempuan?"

Pikiran kakeknya pun mulai memunculkan sosok perempuan yang pernah ia lihat dalam selembar foto dari seseorang tetangganya, sebuah senyuman bahagia pun terukir di bibirnya yang keriput. "Carilah, Len. Pergilah ke daerah Selatan kota ini, lalu bertanyalah kepada seseorang yang bertempat tinggal di daerah tersebut, 'Di mana rumah tempat kejadian _synchronicity_ terjadi?' pasti orang sekitar sana dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan benar."

Len hanya bisa menatap kakeknya dengan tatapan bingung. "Eh?" Tampak Len bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya dengan pertanyaan yang berbaris panjang dan tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Haha…" Tawa Len yang kecil. "Walau aku bingung dengan pernyataan kakek yang tiba-tiba keluar—padahal aku belum bertanya itu dan dukungan kakek yang juga tiba-tiba… " Tangannya bergerak untuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "… Terima kasih." Wajah gembiranya muncul membuat Len sedikit terlihat kekanak-kanakan di depan kakeknya.

Len pun mulai mengangkat tubuhnya yang sedari tadi duduk di depan meja makan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumahnya, kakeknya pun mengikuti cucunya yang ia tahu akan menuju rumah tempat kenangan keluarganya berada.

Tangan Len memegang _handle_ pintu dan membuka pintu rumahnya sehingga cahaya matahari dan cuaca yang cerah dapat menyambut nya. "Baiklah!" Ia membalikkan badannya yang tinggi agar dapat berhadapan langsung dengan kakeknya yang sudah setengah baya itu. Tatapan matanya menyelam sedalam mungkin ke dalam mata sang kakek.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kek… Terimakasih sudah mau mendukungku dan memberitahu di mana tempat aku dapat mengetahui informasi yang aku butuhkan."

Sang kakek mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Pergilah selagi matahari masih senantiasa memerhatikanmu dan menerangi langkahmu."

"Jaa… Itekimasu!" Len mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumahnya, menjauhi kakeknya yang masih menatapi kepergiannya.

"INGAT LEN, PULANGLAH SEBELUM MATAHARI TERBENAM DAN BULAN BERSINAR!" teriaknya dengan suara lantang dan tidak mengingat umurnya itu. Dan hanya dijawab dengan tangan Len yang ia naikkan ke atas yang dimana tubuhnya masih terus berjalan lurus dan wajahnya tidak menengok ke belakang sama sekali. Pendirian yang sangat teguh.

Waktu terus berjalan mengiringi perjalanannya dari daerah Pusat kota menuju daerah Selatan kota. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa istirahat karena terlalu bersemangatnya dan ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan. Dengan pikiran yang melayang dan menduga-duga info apa yang akan dia dapat, tiba-tiba ia pun menghentikan kakinya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

Terdapat sebuah papan penyambutan yang tertulis:

~WELCOME TO THE SOUTH OF SYNICITY~

Len menatap –atau lebih tepatnya membaca tulisan itu dan tersenyum kecil. "Akhirnya..." Len menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sudah mulai lelah."

Tanpa segan-segan Len pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki wilayah yang tidak begitu asing baginya –ya, karena inilah kota tempat ia dilahirkan, daerah tempat ibunya tewas tak bernyawa, dan… salah satu tempat yang pernah ia datangi karena sering berkelana.

Terus melangkah sampai tiba di sebuah tempat –seperti pasar tradisional yang ramai, dan Len memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada seseorang disini. Menghampiri salah satu penjual di pasar itu.

"Permisi! Boleh bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

"Oh! Ya. Tentu," jawabnya sambil membalas senyuman Len.

"Maaf mengganggu sebentar. Apakah anda tahu dimana lokasi kejadian _synchronicity_ terjadi?"

Sang penjual sedikit tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ano, Anda ada perlu ap-"

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku," sela Len dengan nada bicara ketus dan geram melihat penjual tersebut. "Di mana lokasi terjadinya kejadian _synchronicity_." Wajah Len sedikit mendekat kepada wajah si penjual.

"D-D-Di daerah yang sudah terasingkan karena penduduk di sekitar itu takut mengalami hal yang sama dengan keluarga itu, sangat tra—"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi… **Di**-**ma**-**na**," sela Len kedua kali dan pastinya dengan menambah ke geraman di wajah Len. Oh, dan juga penekanan kata 'di mana'.

"A-a-a- Boleh aku berbisik di telinga mu saja?" ucap sang penjual dengan tampang memelas.

"Hhh…" Len mengela nafas untuk kesekian kali. 'Kenapatidak dari tadi saja?'gerutunya dalam hati. "Baiklah…" Len mendekatkan telinganya.

Mulut penjual itu mulai bergerak membisikan kata-kata yang pastinya membuat mata Len membelalak lebar. Lalu dengan tampang yang _non stoic_ itu dia menengokan wajahnya ke arah penjual itu.

"Terima kasih." Entah bagaimana caranya, tampang Len begitu mudahnya berubah menjadi serius dan _stoic_ kembali.

Setelah mendapatkan info arah jalannya, Len melangkahkan kakinya kembali mengikuti arah jalur seperti yang diberitahu sang penjual.

"Hhh, dasar aneh… Apa pemuda zaman sekarang sifatnya seperti ini?" tukas penjual dengan suara yang menurut dia bervolume kecil.

'Heh! Dia kira telinga ku tidak mendengar apa? Mana bicaranya pakai volume normal lagi. Dasar tua bangka!' gerutu Len dalam hati.

Len mengikuti arah jalan yang diberitahu penjual-tua-bangka itu. Dan pada akhirnya sampailah ia di sebuah daerah yang benar-benar seperti daerah yang mati.

Len melihat satu-persatu rumah yang terdapat di sekitar daerah itu dengan teliti. Dan _'voila!'_ dia menemukan sebuah benderaberwarna merah yang berlambang huruf S dilingkari dan diikat dengan gambar rantai—dan pastinya hanya di rumah itu yang terdapat bendera bergambar aneh tersebut. Menurut Len.

Tangannya bergerak memegang _handle_ pintu, menekan, serta mendorong pintu sampai terbuat celah sedikit. Dan…

**DEG DEG! DEG DEG!****DEG DEG!**

Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak beraturan. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Kakinya lemas mendadak, tetapi ia terus memaksa agar ia tetap berdiri dan juga tetap menjaga keseimbangannya dengan sempurna.

"A-a-apa yang terjadi… denganku?" ucapnya dengan nafas tak beraturan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah-'nya', menutup pintu, dan mencari tembok yang nyaman, dan merosot duduklah Len untuk mencari ketenangan sementara.

"Aku… ini kejadian aneh yang terulang untuk kedua kalinya, hah… hah…" Paru-parunya mengecil untuk berkontraksi dengan oksigen yang dihirupnya. Bau anyir dan karat masih membaui ruangan itu. Iris _green pearl_-nya terpaku karena melihat bekas aliran darah yang telah mengering. Darah ibunya.

Perlahan Len berjalan merangkak dengan kondisi yang mulai sedikit membaik. Memegang—atau lebih tepatnya mengelus noda darah yang telah mengering di lantai itu.

Air matanya sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi, dan mengalir tanpa perintah dari pemiliknya dan mulai membuat jejak di pipi putihnya. Ia menggertakan giginya sekuat-kuatnya sehingga bibirnya yang tipis terangkat seakan menunjukkan giginya yang rapi, dan terdengar sedikit kertakan gigi akibat ulah yang ia perbuat.

Dalam hati, Len mengucapkan sebuah janji untuk ibunya tak pernah ia lihat wajahnya. _'Aku janji… aku akan membalas semua yang ibu rasakan kepada-nya… Aku janji.'_ Telapak tangannya mengepal seakan-akan ia telah menggenggam jemari ibunya.

Oh, Len. Tanpa sadar dirimu terhanyut ke dalam lautan yang penuh dengan dendam.

Kepalanya mulai terangkat dan badannya berdiri dengan tegak. Dan kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya tanpa perintah dari otak Len. Sepertinya, Nyonya Kagamine-lah yang menunjukkan jalan bagi dirinya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu dengan tulisan yang menggantung di mukanya.

GUDANG

Len berpikir sejenak. Menyaring apa yang telah terjadi kepada dirinya dan membuka pintu 'gudang' tersebut.

Di dalamnya terdapat barang-barang yang tidak terpakai dan… matanya tertuju kepada sebuah rak kecil yang terdapat beberapa buku—ehm, atau lebih tepatnya album yang tersusun dengan rapi, berdiri berjajar ke samping.

Entah kenapa, tapi yang pasti, Len merasakan perasaan yang rindu dan hangat. Perasaan kasih sayang, 'kah?

Ya. Len tidak pernah sekali pun merasakan rasa kasih sayang orangtua kandungnya.

Sewaktu kecil, dalam dirinya ia selalu mengiri kepada anak-anak yang sebaya dengannya memiliki orangtua yang mengasihi mereka sepenuh hatinya, menjaga dan melindungi mereka, dan selalu ada di samping anaknya—baik dalam senang atau dalam tangis.

Sedangkan ia? Ia hanyalah seorang anak tanpa orangtua yang bagaimana pun harus merasa selalu bersyukur karena masih ada kakeknya yang memberinya kasih sayang—hampir sama seperti kasih sayang kedua orangtua.

Len memang tidak mempunyai kedua orangtua. Tapi, itulah yang membuat ia mandiri, kuat, percaya diri—yang pastinya tidak cengeng, dan manja seperti anak-anak yang lainnya.

Mari kita balik ke dunia nyata dimana Len masih terpaku akan sebuah rak kecil beserta isinya itu.

Tubuhnya maju mendekati. Tangannya terulur lurus kedepan hendak menggapai salah satu isi dari rak itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tersentuh. Hmm… ujung kulit jemarinya menyentuh sampul—suatu yang berbentuk buku, tepat disamping buku itu. Jemarinya bergerak keatas dan mencongkel keluar buku itu, memegangnya, dan mengambilnya. Hendak dibuka dan dibaca isinya.

Album. Sebuah album. Jemarinya kembali bergerak mengikuti efektor dari saraf sensorik yang telah menerima rangsangan benda tersebut.

Halaman 1. Hanya terdapat lembar putih yang kosong. Tidak menarik.

Halaman 2. Hanya terdapat beberapa kata yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.Tepat ditengah.

_**Untuk yang kucintai seumur hidupku,**_

_**Len & Rin Kagamine**_

Nama mereka ditulis seindah mungkin. Walaupun sang penulis tahu bahwa tulisannya tidak akan bisa menandingi dirinya yang sekarang… Tunggu. Satunya lagi… Yah. Lupakan.

_Rin?_ tanya-nya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ada suatu perasaan yang bergejolak yang ada di dalam dirinya. "Kembaran ku…" Hening. 'Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali. Pasti.' Janji kedua yang dibuat dalam hati.

Halaman 3 sampai halaman 10. Terakhir. Terdapat banyak sekali foto dan tulisan tangan sang ibu untuk menerangkan kejadian tersebut.

Air mata Len meluap keluar lagi saat ia melihat foto—yang dimana terpampang jelas wajah ayah dan ibunya yang tidak pernah ia lihat. "Gagah… dan… cantik…" ucap Len dengan terbata-bata.

"Hahahaha… Tidak salah lagi kami anak kalian."

Di selipan antara halaman yang satu dengan yang lain, terdapatsebuah kertas yang sudah kusam dan berwarna kuning. Len pun membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya dengan seksama.

_**Len,**_

_**Aku tahu kaulah yang akan membaca surat ini. Walaupun ini hanya pesan singkat yang benar-benar singkat –karena ibu tidak ahli dalam bicara panjang. Tapi berjanjilah kepada ibu mu ini,**_

_**Kau akan selalu bersama adik kembarmu, Rin. Jaga, lindungi, dan cintai dia sepenuh hatimu. Mungkin**_ _**nanti kalian akan tinggal berdua karena mengingat umur sang kakek yang sudah setengah baya.**_

_**Disaat kau membaca surat ini mungkin ibu sudah tidak ada di sampingmu, dan mengenai ayahmu. Ia meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan naas yang ibu sendiri tidak tahu karena saat itu kami sedang tidak bersama.**_

_**Sudah. Hanya itu yang ibu bisa jelaskan kepadamu. Ingat janji kita.**_

_**Terima kasih.**_

Surat pun selesai pada kata 'Terima Kasih' itu.

"Hahhh… Tulisan ibu memang indah. Tapi ada beberapa kata yang harus kuteliti dengan jelas untuk membacanya," kata Len memelas.

Len pun menyelipkan kembali kertas itu kembali ke dalam buku—eh, albumnya.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya—yang dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan ia duduk dilantai. Ia merenggangkan badannya yang sudah lelah karena duduk sedari tadi.

"Baiklah sebaiknya aku pulang," Mata indahnya melihat matahari di balik jendela kaca bening yang terdapat di gudang. "Yah, sebelum kakek itu mengeluarkan suara yang memekakkan telinga lagi."

Ia bergegas keluar dari gudang karena sudah mendapatkan informasi yang banyak. Ralat. Sangat banyak. Karena ditambah dengan wajah mereka berdua sewaktu masih bayi dan… wajah ayah dan ibu mereka sewaktu menikah.

Tanpa ia sadari terukir sebuah senyuman manis yang dapat membuat perempuan tergila-gila. Cukup tergila-gila.

Melirik sedikit darah yang mengering itu melalui ekor matanya, dan tersenyum lagi.

Tangannya memegang _handle_ pintu yang sama, tetapi berlawanan dengan yang tadi.

Saat keluar dari rumah yang penuh kenangan itu, tertangkap sesosok cahaya putih di balik jendela rumah itu. Perempuan. Sosok itu tersenyum semanis Len.

'_Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi besar Len. Kau gagah, mirip ayahmu. Bawalah Rin kembali dengan sekuat tenagamu dan sampai kalian berdua benar-benar kembali kerumah dengan selamat.'_

Kemudian sosok itu menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya kecil tanpa bekas.

Len menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. _ibu?_ pikirnya dalam hati. "Hmm… hanya perasaanku saja." Kakinya melanjutkan langkahnya yang telah terjeda itu.

Terus sampai ia kembali ke rumahnya yang dimana terdapat seorang kakek yang menunggu kepulangannya dengan memasakkan makanan yang lezat.

"Aku lapar."

Di lain sudut pandang. Ditempat yang sama dengan Len. Terdapat seorang misterius yang matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Len.

Dia memakai jubah berwarna biru tua kehitaman yang menutupi kepala sampai kakinya. Rambutnya yang sedikit terlihat... berwarna biru tua—lebih terang dari warna jubahnya. Dengan selendang berwarna biru muda yang tembus pandang dan aksesoris berwarna kuning terlihat menggantung di pundak sampai bagian depan badannya, menghiasi jubahnya.

"Haha… Kau sudah tumbuh dengan sangat baik, _Kagamine kecil_. Kita akan bertemu langsung nanti. Aku akan menunggumu datang." Orang itu menyeringai, dan pergi lenyap dalam sekejap di balik hutan.

**.**

**.**

Badannya ia jatuh bebaskan di atas ranjangnya yang empuk di dalam kamarnya. Mencerna kembali informasi yang telah ia dapat, dan berjanji kepada kakeknya saat makan malam tadi akan menceritakan semua yang ia dapatkan besok.

Matanya memejam. Otot matanya berelaksasi sebentar karena dari tadi terbuka. Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang '_**Author**_'-nya sendiri saja tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

Tiba-tiba dengan mantapnya ia mengatakan sesuatu dari mulutnya yang tadi tertutup rapat itu, "Sudah kubulatkan tekadku. _**Aku akan pergi mencari Rin dan membawanya pulang bersamaku**_."

Dengan sigap, Len kembali berdiri dan langsung meluncur ke dalam kamar mandinya.

_**~Synchronicity~**_

**Tsutzuku**

**To Be Continued…**

**Feed Back for Your Review****:**

**V**oca: Hn? Ini memang dari cerita Synchronicity. Bukan 'kah judul fict-nya sama? Dan maaf jika membingungkan, tapi kau sudah bisa melihat hak cipta yang kutulis mulai dari chap 3 ini.

**S**nowsparklegems: Terima kasih atas pujian dan pengoreksiannya, mungkin aku menulis kata yang terlalu mengarah ke simbolis keagamaan karena aku sering membaca novel terjemahan luar. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

**M**ikan chanX3: Iya, sudah update. Sudah baca yang chap 3 ini, 'kah?

**K**arin Hyuuga: Tak kusangka kau juga main ke fandom Vocaloid. Iya, ini fict dari video Synchronicity-nya HitoshizukuP—ada di daftar disclaimer yang di atas, kok. Maaf lupa cantumin hak cipta. | Bukannya jarang update, tapi tak sempat. | Fict ini bergenre Family. | Fict L.I.N akan terus update, kok... bahkan sudah mau tamat. Kau sendiri sudah jarang me-review L.I.N, ya? | Untuk scene 'sadis' masih dipikir secara matang.

**R**eiyKa: Terima kasih atas saran dan pengoreksiannya yang sangat membangun. Hak cipta sudah saya tulis. Selebihnya sudah kita bahas di PM, bukan? Dan baiklah, saya mengalah karena aku laki-laki dan kau perempuan. So, jangan pernah jemu-jemu untuk membaca dan mengoreksi fict ini, ya?

**OK, sorry for all miss typo in here.  
>I will correct it later.<br>See you soon at Synchrony 4!  
>Don't forget to review after your read it!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


End file.
